Ironfist (town)
Ironfist is the town that surrounds Castle Ironfist. It is located in the Castle Ironfist region in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. Map guide # Home of Bishop Iquisitorio, who sells membership to the Spirit guild and teaches master spirit magic. # Home of Olaf Berring, who teaches expert body building. # King's Temple: Location of Charles, who offers healing. # Home of Bernice Weaver, who sells membership to the Body guild. # King's Library: Location of Archibald, who has been turned to stone. # Home of Elton Astrogate, who teaches expert learning, and Kim Astrogate. # Castle Ironfist: Location of Wilbur Humphrey and Nicolai. # Home of Walter Hargreaves, who teaches expert diplomacy. # Eye of Newt: Magic shop. Location of Osric, who offers second-level miscellaneous artifacts, with specials on third-level miscellaneous artifacts. # Magic fountain that provides +10 speed temporarily. # Magic fountain that provides +10 accuracy temporarily. # Initiate Guild of Mind: Location of Cloud, who teaches basic mind magic and meditation, and sells the first seven mind magic spells. # Initiate Guild of Body: Location of Karla, who teaches basic body magic and meditation, and sells the first seven body magic spells. # Initiate Guild of Spirit: Location of Rosaline, who teaches basic spirit magic and meditation, and sells the first seven spirit magic spells. # Teleport to the Amphitheater. # Teleport from the Amphitheater. # Iron Defense: Armorshop. Location of Woodrow, who sells third-level leather armor, chain armor, plate armor, shields, helms and gauntlets, with specials on fourth-level leather armor, helms, and gauntlets. # Homes of Leon Lazaru, who teaches expert identify item, and Tyler Tailor, who teaches expert disarm trap. # Home of Stephen Biggs, who teaches expert axe. # Royal Gymnasium: Training grounds. Location of Earl of Grey, who offers training up to level 200. # Fine Blades: Weaponshop. Location of Luke, who sells first-level swords and daggers, with specials on second-level swords and daggers. # Home of Aaron Strongmun, who teaches expert sword. # The King's Crown: Tavern. Location of the innkeeper Franco. The back entrance leads to Terrance Smith, who teaches expert dagger. # Docks. # Home of Helen Teal, who teaches expert bow, and Tracy Flauta, who sells membership to the Mind guild. # Home of Andrew Besper, who sells membership to the Berserkers' Fury guild, and offers the Retreive Andrew Besper's harp quest. # Berserkers' Fury: Location of Robert, who teaches basic chain armor, bow, shield, plate armor, and repair item. # The Eagle's Eye: Weaponshop. Location of Merlin, who sells first-level bows, with specials on second-level bows. # Royal Lines: Stables. Location of Sean, who offers travel to New Sorpigal on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Free Haven on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and the Arena on Sundays. The side entrance leads to Gordon Styles, an armorer hireling. # Metalweave Armory: Armorshop. Location of Ulysses, who sells second-level leather armor, chain armor, shields, helms and gauntlets, with specials on third-level leather armor, helms, and gauntlets. # Home of Edgar Carpenter, who teaches expert shield. # Home of Newt Headrow, who teaches expert leather armor. # Home of Benito Tellman, who teaches expert plate armor. # Home of Rich Hamburg, who teaches expert chain armor. Sources Category:Towns of Enroth